


Taka and Toru: are bandmates and are in love

by ampossible013



Series: A Song for Two [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toru is finally talking a lot, Toruka interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampossible013/pseuds/ampossible013
Summary: Not long after their relationship went public, we managed to interview this rock couple Takahiro Moriuchi and Toru Yamashita, both members of the Japanese band One Ok Rock. We will like to express our gratitude for their patience and time.We will be publishing their interview by parts and we sincerely thank them for willing to share their stories to us.





	Taka and Toru: are bandmates and are in love

Taka:

My name is Takahiro Moriuchi. I am the singer of the band One Ok Rock.

I started singing at a very young age, I can’t even remember how old I exactly was at that time. Both of my parents are famous singers and I guess this is why I got the talent. I am also brought up in a music environment which is the reason why I can play a few instruments growing up. I can play the piano, guitar and drums.

 

Toru:

I’m Toru Yamashita, the leader and guitarist of One Ok Rock. When I formed this band, I didn’t even know how to play the guitar, which probably explains why I was the rhythm guitarist during the early years of the band until our lead guitarist left, I became the lead and only guitarist.

I have to admit that the transition from rhythm to lead is difficult, especially during live performances, but that’s something that I enjoy doing.

 

_**How did you two met each other?** _

Toru:

After I formed One Ok Rock, which at that time was still a nameless band, I was looking for a vocalist at the same age as I. Then it happened that Taka was singing in a cover band. I met him in the live house he was singing in that night. He has a really beautiful voice and is very talented in singing but he was staring at the ground all the time during his performance.

 

Taka:

I was in a band that time when Toru approached me, that was after one of my performances in the live house. He told me that I have a beautiful voice and he was looking for a vocalist for his band, he then asked me to join his band. I was thinking, how can he just say something like that so bluntly and the fact that was the first time we met each other! So I told him I was uninterested with it. I was uncomfortable with his presence and didn’t want to see him again. But he kept stalking and asking me, he even went to the restaurant I was working in and sat there all day until I agreed to go to their rehearsal. How annoying he was! _(Laughs)_

 

Toru:

Our relationship when we first met was never even close to the current relationship we are having right now. Our relationship was stormy, Taka was hostile towards me probably he was annoyed that I kept stalking him and asking him the same question over and over again. But things didn’t change much after he went to our first band rehearsal. The members didn’t have a good impression towards him, I was the one tearing apart between the members and him. It was tiring. As the leader I should be the one bringing everyone together but I didn’t know it was so much tougher than I expected.

Because Taka was not close with any of the members, during the early years of the band he was with me quite a lot of times. One of the reason is that him and I are the main songwriters which explains why we spend a lot of time together writing lyrics, composing and arranging songs. He is the closest with me in the band and I can see he trusts me a lot. I know the reason why the members didn’t like him at first, but if you get to know him well, deep inside he’s a very caring person. He’s one of the kindest person I’ve ever met, and I guess at that time it was only me among the other members who understands him well.

 

_**Who fell in love first? And why?** _

Toru:

I was absolutely devastated when I realised I had fallen for him, not because he is a man but because I know he will never feel the same way towards me. It’s obvious that Taka is interested in girls and it hurts me seeing him hugging his female fans or even when he was only talking to them in a casual way.

II don’t really remember when was the exact time that I actually fell for him, but I know I have been liking him quite a lot. I like the way he is cute and he can get extremely focused when he is doing something he really likes. His voice is so beautiful and I wanna listen to him sing again and again. That was all the crazy feelings that drowned me in, that got me so emotional thinking about it. I never felt that emotional in my life, and that was when I know, I’m truly in love.

 

Taka:

It was definitely not love at first sight, I never thought in my life that I will be so in love with this guy. Life is just so unpredictable.

I remembered the first time I hugged him, it was after our first ever concert in the live house. I was so emotional and was crying because I was too happy that we actually made it, we played our music in front of so many people. I hugged all of my members that night, but the feeling I got when I hugged Toru was so different. I remembered that time I was hugging Alex when Toru patted my head from behind, feels like a proud dad patting his child. Subconsciously I let go of Alex, turned around and gave him a big hug. My heart was thumping so fast that time, I thought it was only the adrenaline rush on stage, but every time I thought about it my heart reacted the same way. I thought I was going crazy. Then we got closer and closer as friends and my feelings just kept developing. When I finally found out about my feelings there is no turning back.

 

Toru:

It was me who confessed my feelings towards him. It took me so long to finally summoned my courage to do so cause I was afraid of him rejecting me, but then I realized it won’t bring any better to me if I keep hiding my feelings this way, and who knows perhaps he likes me too? So with that thought I decided to give it a go.

 

Taka:

In the end he actually confessed, I was so happy until I was crying. I have been waiting for him to confess for so long and to be honest I actually found out earlier that he likes me though I know he has been trying to hide it. He gets overprotective when he’s with me. Sometimes he yells at me when he saw me neglecting myself like when I’m not taking care of my voice properly. It was a bit annoying at first, but slowly I realized why he reacted that way and I found it cute.

He acts so differently in front of me. He gets so much more expressive and emotional, he started to show his feelings in his facial expression. I noticed that he smiles so much when he is with me. He can be quite obvious sometimes and he didn’t even know about it!

 

_**Taka/Toru needs to change this…** _

Toru:

If I really, really, really have to change something in Taka, I will say he has to be less impulsive while doing stuffs. He often does things without thinking further about the consequences which sometimes leads us to trouble. It is the exact opposite of how I handle stuffs which sometimes makes me really annoyed. But then this could be a reason of why we are together as a couple. We have totally different personalities and we compliment each other perfectly.

I actually don’t think he has to change much, I know he is not perfect but I love him as he is. _(Shy smile)_

 

Taka:

I found this question so hard to answer, because to me he is perfect. _(Laughs)_

Probably Toru should be more expressive and not keep things to himself all the time. He doesn’t want others to be bothered by his own problems which is why he won’t tell anyone about it including me. I feel that he has been strong for too long and it’s painful to see that. I hope that he will talk to me whenever something is bothering him so that he will feel much better, though not all the time I can find a solution to his problem, sometimes it’s just to let him know that I’m here for him and I won’t go away.

 

_**We then let the couple to talk about their relationship freely** _

 

Taka:

We are planning to get married right, baby?

 

Toru:

Yeah, and have kids together. We all know you love children so much.

 

Taka:

Then we will be awesome dads~~

 

Toru:

You’re definitely gonna be the mom among us.

 

Taka:

We always say that.

 

Toru:

You totally suit to be a mom. The way you freak out whenever I’m sick, I can totally see you doing that to our child.

 

Taka:

Oh stop it!

 

Taka:

You should know how overprotective you can be towards me. Especially in crowded places you start to stick to me like glue.

 

Toru:

Well I thought you like having me close to you? Also I just wanna make sure no one hurts you.

 

Taka:

You mean you are worried that some girls will come and flirt with me?

 

Toru:

Speaking about jealousy should we talk about it?

 

Taka:

Obviously I am the one always being jealous.

 

Toru:

You can be so scary and insane when you are jealous, sometimes you’ll just lock yourself and keep crying till I notice you; sometimes you’ll just ignore me for hours leaving me questioning myself if I had did something wrong.

 

Taka:

I know I’m a bit too much sometimes… I wonder how can you stand me… I’m sorry :(

 

Toru:

Nah I have to admit that I’m happy that you get jealous, cause it means that you still genuinely care for me. I will be afraid if one day you didn’t react the same way as you usually do when you see me being close to girls.

 

Taka:

You get jealous too sometimes, and that’s so cute. You’ll always try to act as if you are fine but you are a terrible actor.

 

Toru:

That’s because you are just too good in reading my emotions!

 

Taka:

Yeah, I guess I really understand you so I can tell immediately if something is off.

 

Toru:

I know I’m hard to understand so thank you for being able to do so.

 

Taka:

Same goes to you too. I’m too lucky to have you as my boyfriend and future husband.

 

Toru:

I don’t know how can you say such cheesy lines so casually. I really can’t say those at all but that doesn’t mean that I have no feelings towards you okay?

 

Taka:

I know~ You express your feelings in a different way. I know you don’t like to be affectionate towards me when we are in public but deep inside you can be really sweet right?

 

Toru:

I guess I’m just shy? Or I think that should be something private between us.

 

Taka:

Yeah...sometimes we really have to take a break from all the attention we are having and enjoy our alone time together. Not that we are hiding our relationship from the public still but we really need some quality alone time so we can talk it out when we have any concerns or just… being affectionate towards each other as much as we can?

 

Toru:

We’ll never have enough alone time together.

 

Taka:

I know. I can’t get bored of you even if it’s just a little bit.

 

Toru:

Probably 10 years later you will start to get bored of me.

 

Taka:

Oh don’t say that! _(Clings on Toru)_

 

Toru:

 _(Smiles)_ I was just kidding. I know you won’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT: Taka and Toru will be telling their story for how they managed to stay in a strong relationship with each other as a couple despite breaking up with each other once.


End file.
